Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest is providing the capability for users to share various content items with other users by utilizing various devices, methods, and available services. In various situations, a user may wish to share a content item (e.g., a picture) with other users via one or more local proximity-based communication mechanisms; however, such sharing may be time consuming and difficult where the users may have to establish multiple communication channels/sessions among the user devices via proximity-based communication methods. Alternatively, users may share their content items via available networks and service providers; however, this approach may require a user to upload the content for sharing to a service provider network access point (e.g., a website, a social network site), provide the access point information to other users, where the other users would have to login to the access point for accessing the content. Therefore, service providers and device manufacturers face significant challenges in providing more efficient and user friendly mechanisms for sharing content.